


You Flirt Too Much

by ExiledOrange334



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bit of Oral, F/F, Fingering, First Time, Fucking, IDK I'm extremely turned on right now and can't think, Intense, Lesbians, Oral, Power Play, Roleplay, Superheroes, enjoy, finger fucking really, hawt, it's sexy, kinda Dom/sub, read it, vigilanties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:15:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22835392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExiledOrange334/pseuds/ExiledOrange334
Summary: Okay so like Ava is J-Chilling and doing her superhero vigilante sidekick thing. Then Violet, a villain, breaks in, then they fight a bit and it's really sexual then there's a bit of fucking. Read it and enjoy.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Kudos: 10





	You Flirt Too Much

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first chapter. I'm gonna do a lot more with these characters, so if you have anything you want to see them do, please let me know.

Ava adjusted her mask, trying to get it to sit comfortably on her face. Oh how she resented having to wear one of these things, but her trainer, master, boss, whatever you wanna call it insisted that she wear it. She was currently monitoring a large wall of… monitors that were… monitoring some well known criminal hotspots, none of which were active. It was a painfully boring task, not helped by the fact that she was desperately horny. She was almost constantly zoning out and absent mindedly grinding on the chair. She was awoken from her current daze by a voice behind her.  
“You know your security system really sucks.” Ava jolted before spinning and jumping out of her chair into a fighting stance.  
“What makes you say that Violet?” She said calmly. Violet tilted her head.  
“I got in here very easily? Duh.” Violet was standing about twenty feet away, messing with some tools on a cart near their vehicle. “You look damn cute in that outfit.”  
Ava glanced down at herself. She was wearing a very tight scarlett outfit with yellow accents.  
“You flirt with me way too much.”  
“Oh don’t be such a stick in the mud, Ava.” Violet chided and took up her own fighting stance, bracing for a fight. Ava dashed forward, dropping low and sweeping her leg. Violet jumped the attack, and brought her knee up, hitting it into Ava’s chin and knocking her backwards. Ava kept her composure and managed to dodge Violets attempt at a follow up kick, rolling backwards and pushing onto her feet. Ava threw a punch aimed at Violet’s head, which was met with a block. Violet grabbed her wrist and pulled her in, forcing a kiss. Ava let out a shocked yip and pushed her away.  
“What are-?”  
“Oh come on. You have to be horny, kitten.” Violet told her, dropping her stance, and pouting. Ava shook her head trying to focus.  
“I can’t let you be in here Violet.”  
“Oh you’re no fun at all.” Ava launched forward, attacking again, but was met with a dodge to the side. Violet slipped behind her, her hands wrapping around and latching onto Ava’s chest.  
“Oh these are firm.” She snickered, Ava let out a yelp and elbowed Violet squarely in the stomach, sending her backwards. Violet, having had the wind knocked out of her, wasn’t ready to deal with the next hit, a punch to the face. Violet staggered backwards, and Ava capitalized, sweeping the villains legs out from under her and putting her on the ground. Ava jumped onto her, pinning her wrists to the ground.  
“Wow. You’re feisty. You haven’t even taken me out to dinner yet.” Violet flashed a smile. “And based on what I feel on my stomach you are as horny as I thought.” Ava blushed heavily. Her core was indeed burning, and she was dripping wet.  
“Stop doing that!” Ava demanded. Violet grinned again and bit her lip.  
“You’re the one who pinned me, kitten.” Violet purred. Ava huffed and jumped off of her and dodged backwards.  
“What do you want?” Ava said, angrily. Violet slowly stood up, and gazed at the girl.  
“My dear… I want to fuck you.” Violet said seductively, causing excitement to surge in Ava’s body. “Please?” Violet tacked on the end, making Ava weak in the knees.  
“I...I…”  
“Oh shut up!” Violet cried and surged forward, pushing Ava against a wall. Ava got out a brief cry, before Violet pressed their lips together aggressively and pinned her wrists up above her head. Ava’s mind was racing trying to figure out if she actually wanted to get out of this situation. She felt her legs spread apart and then a knee pressed in between her thighs. Violet’s passion was too much and the girl was just so horny, so she gave in, opening her mouth to let Violet’s tongue explore. Violet, sensing the girls resignation, let go of her wrists to explore Ava’s curves, running her hands up down her sides and back. Ava pushed off the wall, her hands travelling up in between their bodies and grabbing onto Violets peaks.  
“Oh. A bit forward aren’t you?” Violet chided, breaking the kiss. Ava scoffed irritably.  
“You grabbed mine before you even had permission. I thought it’d be fair.”  
“Fair enough.” Violet leaned forward and whispered into Ava’s ear. “Do you want to see them, kitten?” Ava felt a shiver travel down her spine and nodded vigorously. Violet grinned and placed a quick kiss on the girls cheek before pulling away and turning around. Ava saw a zipper running up the back of the villains tight black suit and pulled it down quickly. Violet pulled her sleeves off and slipped the top of her outfit off, while she let Ava undo her bra. Violet pulled the bra off and tossed it aside, but before she could turn around she felt Ava’s hands slip under her arms.  
Violet started as she felt cloth gloves on her breasts, as Ava pressed into her from behind and kissed at her neck. Her hands squeezed and massaged rather aggressively.  
“Ooh! Be gentle.” Violet yelped and grabbed Ava’s wrists, pulling them away. Ava backed off nervously, blushing hard.  
“I’m sorry… I’ve never done this before.” Ava confessed, drawing herself inwards. Violet turned around and gently grabbed the girls hands, pulling her close.  
“Hey hey hey. It’s alright. I can teach you.” Violet offered, prompting Ava to nod. “I can even show you.” Violet let go of one hand and placed it onto the girls crotch and rubbing gently. “Do you want that, pet?”  
“Yes please.” Ava squeaked out, slightly rocking her hips to get more sensation. Violet gave her a pat and took her hands away.  
“Alright. So first. You need to be gentle. Put your hands back and just don’t press so hard.” Ava nodded and began to massage and knead again, but being careful not to hurt the other girl. Violets mouth began to hang open a bit. “Just like that. Good girl.”  
Ava smiled sheepishly. “Can I use my mouth?” Violet nodded encouragingly, and flipped her hair back. Ava moved forward and planted a kiss on her mouth before travelling down her neck and chest and finally landing on her peak. She licked gently, flicking her tongue across the woman’s nipple, making Violet breathe heavily. She felt a hand ball in her hair and press her head, so she opened her mouth and sucked hard on the girls mound, letting her tongue lick quickly as well. A moment later, Violet pulled her head up.  
“Let me show you something, pet.” Violet offered, and pulled at her hair gently and pushed her back until she hit the wall. Ava felt her knees weaken, but didn’t make a sound. Violet pulled a knife from a holster on her hip and made a careful slice on the inner thigh of the red and yellow suit, she slipped the knife back into her holster, before ripping open the crotch of the suit, exposing Ava’s folds to the cool air of the lair.  
“Oh. Not wearing panties, ay little slut?” Violet said sweetly, and laid a hand on the girls now exposed womanhood. “I think I’m going to make you scream. Like the slut you are. Understood?” Her voice was harsh, which made Ava even wetter, so she nodded. Violet began to rub the girls folds, her thumb circling around the girls clit, while her other fingers played with her folds. Ava felt the fire of pleasure begin to burn more and she began to pant.  
“Oh you like that?”  
“Yes, mistress.”  
“Tear your upper shirt and get your breasts out.” Ava didn’t hesitate and ripped down from her neck, exposing the tops of her mounds and a sports bra that held her quite plump breasts. She pulled them out quickly to let Violet access them, who didn’t hesitate. She leaned down and latched her mouth onto the girls perky nipple, sucking and licking hard. She slipped two fingers into the girls core and began to push it in and out. Ava let out a quiet cry, the sensation growing even stronger. Violet popped her mouth off.  
“Does this feel good, kitten?”  
“Yes. It feels so so good. Please don’t stop.” Ava rambled. Violet smiled and slipped a third finger in and sped up, making Ava’s eyes and head roll backwards.  
“Oh does kitten want to climax?” Violet asked, and sped up again, her fingers going in and out in a wild frenzy, the sound of her palm hitting the girls pelvis accelerating into presto.  
“FUCK!!! FUCK FUCK FUCK!! YES PLEASE FUCK ME LIKE THAT!!!! AHHHHH!!!” Ava screamed loudly as Violet brought her mouth down to lick and suck again. “OH DON’T STOP!!! OH!! AAHHH!!!” Ava’s voice died as her pleasure broke and she climaxed quite hard, her hips bucking violently as Violet kept going with her ministrations. Ava’s vision went spotty as she felt the orgasm die down, her body sagging as the tension went out of it. Violet brought her up and made eye contact with the girl.  
“Your climax is gorgeous, kitten.” She said affectionately, before taking her hand away from Ava’s crotch and sucking her fingers clean. “And you don’t taste half bad.” Violet confessed, and planted another kiss on Ava’s lips.  
“That was great.” Ava said, falling down to sit against the wall. Violet smiled at her and pulled the top of her suit back up.  
“I think next time, I’ll make you work on me a bit more.” She mused, before walking over and tipping the girls chin up. “Does that sound good?” Ava nodded, afraid she’d moan if she opened her mouth. Violet smiled and turned around and left, grabbing her bra on the way out.


End file.
